Cyclosporin A, FK506, and rapamycin are microbial products with potent immunosuppressive properties that result primarily from a selective inhibition of T lymphocyte activation. Rapamycin was first described as an antifungal antibiotic extracted from a streptomycete (Streptomyces hygroscopicus) (Vezina et al. (1975) J. Antibiot., 28:721; Sehgal et al. (1975) J. Antibiot. 28:727; and Sehgal et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,929,992). Subsequently, the macrolide drug rapamycin was shown to exhibit immunosuppressive as well as antineoplastic and antiproliferative properties (Morris (1992) Transplant Res 6:39-87).
Each of these compounds, cyclosporin A, FK506 and rapamycin, suppress the immune system by blocking distinctly different biochemical reactions which would ordinarily initiate the activation of immune cells. Briefly, cyclosporin A and FK506 act soon after Ca2+-dependent T-cell activation to prevent the synthesis of cytokines important for the perpetuation and amplification of the immune response. Rapamycin acts later to block multiple affects of cytokines on immune cells including the inhibition of interleukin-2 (IL2)-triggered T-cell proliferation, but its antiproliferative effects are not restricted solely to T and B cells. Rapamycin also selectively inhibits the proliferation of growth factor-dependent and growth factor-independent nonimmune cells. Rapamycin is generally believed to inhibit cell proliferation by blocking specific signaling events necessary for the initiation of S phase in a number of cell types, including lymphocytes (Bierer et al. (1990) PNAS 87:9231-9235; and Dumont et al. (1990) J. Immunol 144:1418-1424), as well as non-immune cells, such as hepatocytes (Francavilla et al. (1992) Hepatology 15:871-877; and Price et al. (1992) Science 257:973-977). Several lines of evidence suggest that the association of rapamycin with different members of a family of intracellular FK506/rapamycin binding proteins (FKBPs) is necessary for the inhibition of G1 progression as mediated by rapamycin. For instance, the actions of rapamycin are reversed by an excess of the FKBP-ligands FK506 or 506BD (Bierer et al. supra.; Dumont et al. supra.; and Bierer et al. (1990) Science 250:556-559).
Cyclosporin A binds to a class of proteins called cyclophilins (Walsh et al. (1992) J. Biol. Chem. 267:13115-13118), whereas the primary targets for both FK506 and rapamycin, as indicated above, are the FKBPs (Harding et al. (1989) Nature 341:758-7601; Siekienka et al. (1989) Nature 341:755-757; and Soltoff et al. (1992 J. Biol. Chem. 267:17472-17477). Both the cyclophilin/cyclosporin and FKBPI2/FK506 complexes bind to a specific protein phosphatase (calcineurin) which is hypothesized to control the activity of IL-2 gene specific transcriptional activators (reviewed in Schreiber (1991) Cell 70:365-368). In contrast, the downstream cellular targets for the rapamycin-sensitive signaling pathway have not been especially well characterized, particularly with regard to the identity of the direct target of the FKBP-rapamycin complex.
The TOR1 and TOR2 genes of S. cerevisiae were originally identified by mutations that rendered cells resistant to rapamycin (Heitman et al. (1991) Science 253:905-909) and there was early speculation that the FKBP/rapamycin complex might inhibit the cellular function of the TOR gene product by binding directly to a phosphoserine residue of either TOR1 or TOR2. Subsequently, however, new models for rapamycin drug interaction have been proposed which do not involve direct binding of the FKBP/rapamycin complex to the TOR proteins. For example, based on experimental data regarding cyclin-cdk activity in rapamycin treated cells, Stuart Schreiber wrote in Albers et al. (1993) J Biol. Chem. 268:22825-22829:
xe2x80x9cAlthough it is possible the TOR2 gene product is a direct target of the FKBP-rapamycin complex, a more likely explanation is that the TOR2 gene product lies downstream of the direct target of rapamycin and that the TOR2 mutation caused the protein to be constitutively active. If the latter model is correct, then the TOR2 gene product joins p70s6k, cyclin-dependent kinases, and cyclin D1 as proteins that lie downstream of the direct target of the FKBP-rapamycin complex and have been shown to play important roles in cell cycle progression. The identification of the direct target of the FKBP-rapamycin complex will likely reveal an upstream component of the signal transduction pathway that leads to G1 progression and will help delineate the signal transduction pathways that link growth factor-mediated signaling events and cyclin-cdk activity required for cell cycle progression.xe2x80x9d
Likewise, after studying the role of TOR1 and TOR2 mutations in rapamycin-resistant yeast cells, George Livi wrote in Cafferkey et al. (1993) Mol. Cell Biol. 13:6012-6023:
xe2x80x9cThus, the amino acid changes that we have identified in the rapamycin-released DRR1 [TOR1] protein may allow it to compensate for the loss of the proliferative signal inhibited by rapamycin by constitutively activating an alternative signal rather than by preventing its association with the FKBP12-rapamycin complex. The positions of the mutations within the kinase domain, but in a region not shared by the PI 3-kinases, support this idea. Therefore, it is entirely possible that DRR1 is not a component of the rapamycin-sensitive pathway in wild-type yeast cells. Instead, missense mutations in DRR1 at Ser-1972 may alter its normal activity and allow it to substitute for the function of an essential protein which is the true target of rapamycin.xe2x80x9d
It is an object of the present invention to identify cellular proteins which are the direct downstream target proteins for the FKBP/rapamycin complex, and isolate the genes encoding those proteins.
The present invention relates to the discovery of novel proteins of mammalian origin which are immediate downstream targets for FKBP/rapamycin complexes. As described herein, a drug-dependent interaction trap assay was used to isolate a number of proteins which interact with an FK506-binding protein/rapamycin complex, and which are collectively referred to herein as xe2x80x9cRAP-binding proteinsxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cRAP-BPsxe2x80x9d. In particular, mouse and human genes have been cloned for a protein (referred to herein as xe2x80x9cRAPT1xe2x80x9d) which is apparently related to the yeast TOR1 and TOR2 gene products. Furthermore, a novel ubiquitin-conjugating enzyme (referred to herein as xe2x80x9crap-UBCxe2x80x9d) has been cloned based on its ability to bind FKBP/rapamycin complexes. In addition, a RAPT1-like protein was cloned from the human pathogen Candida albicans. The present invention, therefore, makes available novel proteins (both recombinant and purified forms), recombinant genes, antibodies to RAP-binding proteins, and other novel reagents and assays for diagnostic and therapeutic use.
The present invention relates to the discovery in eukaryotic cells, particularly human cells, of novel protein-protein interactions between the Wilms tumor regulatory protein rapamycin complexes and certain cellular proteins, referred to hereinafter as xe2x80x9cRAP-binding proteinsxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cRAP-BPxe2x80x9d.
In general, the invention features a mammalian RAPT1 polypeptide, preferably a substantially pure preparation of a RAPT1 polypeptide, or a recombinant RAPT1 polypeptide. In preferred embodiments the polypeptide has a biological activity associated with its binding to rapamycin, e.g., it retains the ability to bind to an FKBP/rapamycin complex, though it may be able to either agonize or antagonize assembly of rapamycin-dependent complexes. The polypeptide can be identical to a polypeptide shown in one of SEQ ID No: 2 or 12, or it can merely be homologous to that sequence. For instance, the polypeptide preferably has an amino acid sequence at least 60% homologous to the amino acid sequence of at least one of either SEQ ID No: 2 or 12, though higher sequence homologies of, for example, 80%, 90% or 95% are also contemplated. The polypeptide can comprise the full length protein, or a portion of a full length protein, such as the RAPT1 polypetides represented in either SEQ ID No: 2 or 12, or an even smaller fragment of that protein, which fragment may be, for instance, at least 5, 10, 20, 50 or 100 amino acids in length. As described below, the RAPT1 polypeptide can be either an agonist (e.g. mimics), or alternatively, an antagonist of a biological activity of a naturally occuring form of the protein, e.g., the polypeptide is able to modulate assembly of rapamycin complexes, such as complexes involving FK506-binding proteins, or cell cycle regulatory proteins.
In a preferred embodiment, a peptide having at least one biological activity of the subject RAPT1 polypepides may differ in amino acid sequence from the sequence in SEQ ID No: 2 or 12, but such differences result in a modified protein which functions in the same or similar manner as the native RAPT1 protein or which has the same or similar characteristics of the native RAPT1 protein. However, homologs of the naturally occuring protein are contemplated which are antagonistic of the normal cellular role of the naturally occurring protein.
In yet other preferred embodiments, the RAPT1 protein is a recombinant fusion protein which includes a second polypeptide portion, e.g., a second polypeptide having an amino acid sequence unrelated to the RAPT1 polypeptide portion, e.g. the second polypeptide portion is glutathione-S-transferase, e.g. the second polypeptide portion is a DNA binding domain of transcriptional regulatory protein, e.g. the second polypeptide portion is an RNA polymerase activating domain, e.g. the fusion protein is functional in a two-hybrid assay.
Yet another aspect of the present invention concerns an immunogen comprising a RAPT1 peptide in an immunogenic preparation, the immunogen being capable of eliciting an immune response specific for the RAPT1 polypeptide; e.g. a humoral response, e.g. an antibody response; e.g. a cellular response. In preferred embodiments, the immunogen comprising an antigenic determinant, e.g. a unique determinant, from a protein represented by SEQ ID No: 2 and/or 12.
A still further aspect of the present invention features an antibody preparation specifically reactive with an epitope of the RAPT1 immunogen.
In another aspect, the invention features a ubiquitin conjugating enzyme (rap-UBC), preferably a substantially pure preparation of a rap-UBC polypeptide, or a recombinant rap-UBC polypeptide. As above, in preferred embodiments the rap-UBC polypeptide has a biological activity associated with its binding to rapamycin, e.g., it retains the ability to bind to a rapamycin complex, and may additionally retain a ubiquitin conjugating activity. The polypeptide can be identical to the polypeptide shown in SEQ ID No: 24, or it can merely be homologous to that sequence. For instance, the polypeptide preferably has an amino acid sequence at least 60% homologous to the amino acid sequence in SEQ ID No: 24, though higher sequence homologies of, for example, 80%, 90% or 95% are also contemplated. The rap-UBC polypeptide can comprise the full length polypeptide represented in SEQ ID No: 24, or it can comprise a fragment of that protein, which fragment may be, for instance, at least 5, 10, 20, 50 or 100 amino acids in length. The rap-UBC polypeptide can be either an agonist (e.g. mimics), or alternatively, an antagonist of a biological activity of a naturally occuring form of the protein.
In a preferred embodiment, a peptide having at least one biological activity of the subject rap-UBC polypeptide may differ in amino acid sequence from the sequence in SEQ ID No: 24, but such differences result in a modified protein which functions in the same or similar manner as the native rap-UBC or which has the same or similar characteristics of the native protein. However, homologs of the naturally occuring rap-UBC protein are contemplated which are antagonistic of the normal cellular role of the naturally occurring protein.
In yet other preferred embodiments, the rap-UBC protein is a recombinant fusion protein which includes a second polypeptide portion, e.g., a second polypeptide having an amino acid sequence unrelated to the rap-UBC sequence, e.g. the second polypeptide portion is glutathione-S-transferase, e.g. the second polypeptide portion is a DNA binding domain of transcriptional regulatory protein, e.g. the second polypeptide portion is an RNA polymerase activating domain, e.g. the fusion protein is functional in a two-hybrid assay.
Yet another aspect of the present invention concerns an immunogen comprising a rap-UBC peptide in an immunogenic preparation, the immunogen being capable of eliciting an immune response specific for the rap-UBC polypeptide; e.g. a humoral response, e.g. an antibody response; e.g. a cellular response. In preferred embodiments, the immunogen comprising an antigenic determinant, e.g. a unique determinant, from a protein represented by SEQ ID No: 24.
A still further aspect of the present invention features an antibody preparation specifically reactive with an epitope of the rap-UBC immunogen.
In still another aspect, the invention features a RAPT1-like polypeptide from a Candida species (caRAPT1), preferably a substantially pure preparation of a caRAPT1 polypeptide, or a recombinant caRAPT1 polypeptide. As above, in preferred embodiments the caRAPT1 polypeptide has a biological activity associated with its binding to rapamycin, e.g., it retains the ability to bind to a rapamycin complex, such as an FKBP/rapamycin complex. The polypeptide can be identical to the polypeptide shown in SEQ ID No: 14, or it can merely be homologous to that sequence. For instance, the caRAPT1 polypeptide preferably has an amino acid sequence at least 60% homologous to the amino acid sequence in SEQ ID No: 14, though higher sequence homologies of, for example, 80%, 90% or 95% are also contemplated. The caRAPT1 polypeptide can comprise the entire polypeptide represented in SEQ ID No: 14, or it can comprise a fragment of that protein, which fragment may be, for instance, at least 5, 10, 20, 50 or 100 amino acids in length. The caRAPT1 polypeptide can be either an agonist (e.g. mimics), or alternatively, an antagonist of a biological activity of a naturally occuring form of the protein.
In a preferred embodiment, a peptide having at least one biological activity of the subject caRAPT1 polypeptide may differ in amino acid sequence from the sequence in SEQ ID No: 14, but such differences result in a modified protein which functions in the same or similar manner as the native caRAPT1 or which has the same or similar characteristics of the native protein. However, homologs of the naturally occuring caRAPT1 protein are contemplated which are antagonistic of the normal cellular role of the naturally occurring protein.
In yet other preferred embodiments, the caRAPT1 protein is a recombinant fusion protein which includes a second polypeptide portion, e.g., a second polypeptide having an amino acid sequence unrelated to the caRAPT1 sequence, e.g. the second polypeptide portion is glutathione-S-transferase, e.g. the second polypeptide portion is a DNA binding domain of transcriptional regulatory protein, e.g. the second polypeptide portion is an RNA polymerase activating domain, e.g. the fusion protein is functional in a two-hybrid assay.
Yet another aspect of the present invention concerns an immunogen comprising a caRAPT1 peptide in an immunogenic preparation, the immunogen being capable of eliciting an immune response specific for the caRAPT1 polypeptide; e.g. a humoral response, e.g. an antibody response; e.g. a cellular response. In preferred embodiments, the immunogen comprising an antigenic determinant, e.g. a unique determinant, from a protein represented by SEQ ID No: 14.
A still further aspect of the present invention features an antibody preparation specifically reactive with an epitope of the caRAPT1 immunogen.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a substantially isolated nucleic acid having a nucleotide sequence which encodes a RAPT1 polypeptide. In preferred embodiments: the encoded polypeptide specifically binds a rapamycin complexes and/or is able to either agonize or antagonize assembly of rapamycin-containing protein complexes. The coding sequence of the nucleic acid can comprise a RAPT1-encoding sequence which can be identical to the cDNA shown in SEQ ID No: 1 or 11, or it can merely be homologous to that sequence. For instance, the RAPT1-encoding sequence preferably has a sequence at least 60% homologous to one or both of the nucleotide sequences in SEQ ID No: 1 or 11, though higher sequence homologies of, for example, 80%, 90% or 95% are also contemplated. The nucleic acid can comprise the nucleotide sequence represented in SEQ ID No: 1, or it can comprise a fragment of that nucleic acid, which fragment may be, for instance, encode a fragment of which is, for example, at least 5, 10, 20, 50, 100 or 133 amino acids in length. The polypeptide encoded by the nucleic acid can be either an agonist (e.g. mimics), or alternatively, an antagonist of a biological activity of a naturally occuring form of the RAPT1 protein, e.g., the polypeptide is able to modulate rapamycin-mediated protein complexes.
Furthermore, in certain preferred embodiments, the subject RAPT1 nucleic acid will include a transcriptional regulatory sequence, e.g. at least one of a transcriptional promoter or transcriptional enhancer sequence, which regulatory sequence is operably linked to the RAPT1 gene sequence. Such regulatory sequences can be used in to render the RAPT1 gene sequence suitable for use as an expression vector.
In yet a further preferred embodiment, the nucleic acid hybridizes under stringent conditions to a nucleic acid probe corresponding to at least 12 consecutive nucleotides of SEQ ID No: 1 and/or 11; preferably to at least 20 consecutive nucleotides, and more preferably to at least 40 consecutive nucleotides.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a substantially isolated nucleic acid having a nucleotide sequence which encodes a rap-UBC polypeptide. In preferred embodiments: the encoded polypeptide specifically binds a rapamycin complexes and/or is able to either agnoize or antagonize assembly of rapamycin-containing protein complexes. The coding sequence of the nucleic acid can comprise a rap-UBC-encoding sequence which can be identical to the cDNA shown in SEQ ID No: 23, or it can merely be homologous to that sequence. For instance, the rap-UBC-encoding sequence preferably has a sequence at least 60% homologous to the nucleotide sequences in SEQ ID No: 23, though higher sequence homologies of, for example, 80%, 90% or 95% are also contemplated. The nucleic acid can comprise the nucleotide sequence represented in SEQ ID No: 23, or it can comprise a fragment of that nucleic acid, which fragment may be, for instance, encode a fragment of which is, for example, at least 5, 10, 20, 50, or 100 amino acids in length. The polypeptide encoded by the nucleic acid can be either an agonist (e.g. mimics), or alternatively, an antagonist of a biological activity of a naturally occuring form of the rap-UBC protein, e.g., the polypeptide is able to modulate rapamycin-mediated protein complexes.
Furthermore, in certain preferred embodiments, the subject rap-UBC nucleic acid will include a transcriptional regulatory sequence, e.g. at least one of a transcriptional promoter or transcriptional enhancer sequence, which regulatory sequence is operably linked to the rap-UBC gene sequence. Such regulatory sequences can be used in to render the rap-UBC gene sequence suitable for use as an expression vector.
In yet a further preferred embodiment, the nucleic acid hybridizes under stringent conditions to a nucleic acid probe corresponding to at least 12 consecutive nucleotides of SEQ ID No: 23; preferably to at least 20 consecutive nucleotides, and more preferably to at least 40 consecutive nucleotides.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a substantially isolated nucleic acid having a nucleotide sequence which encodes a caRAPT1 polypeptide. In preferred embodiments: the encoded polypeptide specifically binds a rapamycin complexes and/or is able to either agnoize or antagonize assembly of rapamycin-containing protein complexes. The coding sequence of the nucleic acid can comprise a caRAPT1-encoding sequence which can be identical to the cDNA shown in SEQ ID No: 13, or it can merely be homologous to that sequence. For instance, the caRAPT1-encoding sequence preferably has a sequence at least 60% homologous to the nucleotide sequences in SEQ ID No: 13, though higher sequence homologies of, for example, 80%, 90% or 95% are also contemplated. The nucleic acid can comprise the nucleotide sequence represented in SEQ ID No: 13, or it can comprise a fragment of that nucleic acid, which fragment may be, for instance, encode a fragment of which is, for example, at least 5, 10, 20, 50, 100 or 133 amino acids in length. The polypeptide encoded by the nucleic acid can be either an agonist (e.g. mimics), or alternatively, an antagonist of a biological activity of a naturally occuring form of the caRAPT1 protein, e.g., the polypeptide is able to modulate rapamycin-mediated protein complexes.
Furthermore, in certain preferred embodiments, the subject caRAPT1 nucleic acid will include a transcriptional regulatory sequence, e.g. at least one of a transcriptional promoter or transcriptional enhancer sequence, which regulatory sequence is operably linked to the caRAPT1 gene sequence. Such regulatory sequences can be used in to render the caRAPT1 gene sequence suitable for use as an expression vector.
In yet a further preferred embodiment, the nucleic acid hybridizes under stringent conditions to a nucleic acid probe corresponding to at least 12 consecutive nucleotides of SEQ ID No: 13; preferably to at least 20 consecutive nucleotides, and more preferably to at least 40 consecutive nucleotides.
The invention also features transgenic non-human animals, e.g. mice, rats, rabbits or pigs, having a transgene, e.g., animals which include (and preferably express) a heterologous form of one of the RAP-BP genes described herein, e.g. a gene derived from humans, or which misexpress an endogenous RAP-BP gene, e.g., an animal in which expression of one or more of the subject RAP-binding proteins is disrupted. Such a transgenic animal can serve as an animal model for studying cellular disorders comprising mutated or mis-expressed RAP-BP alleles or for use in drug screening.
The invention also provides a probe/primer comprising a substantially purified oligonucleotide, wherein the oligonucleotide comprises a region of nucleotide sequence which hybridizes under stringent conditions to at least 10 consecutive nucleotides of sense or antisense sequence of one of SEQ ID Nos: 1, 11, 13 or 24, or naturally occurring mutants thereof. In preferred embodiments, the probe/primer further includes a label group attached thereto and able to be detected. The label group can be selected, e.g., from a group consisting of radioisotopes, fluorescent compounds, enzymes, and enzyme co-factors. Probes of the invention can be used as a part of a diagnostic test kit for identifying transformed cells, such as for detecting in a sample of cells isolated from a patient, a level of a nucleic acid encoding one of the subject RAP-binding proteins; e.g. measuring the RAP-BP mRNA level in a cell, or determining whether the genomic RAP-BP gene has been mutated or deleted. Preferably, the oligonucleotide is at least 10 nucleotides in length, though primers of 20, 30, 50, 100, or 150 nucleotides in length are also contemplated.
In yet another aspect, the invention provides assay systems for screening test compounds for an molecules which induce an interaction between a RAP-binding protein and a rapamycin/protein complexes. An exemplary method includes the steps of (i) combining a RAP-binding protein of the invention, an FK506-binding protein, and a test compound, e.g., under conditions wherein, but for the test compound, the FK506-binding protein and the RAP-binding protein are unable to interact; and (ii) detecting the formation of a drug-dependent complex which includes the FK506-binding protein and the RAP-binding protein. A statistically significant change, such as an increase, in the formation of the complex in the presence of a test compound (relative to what is seen in the absence of the test compound) is indicative of a modulation, e.g., induction, of the interaction between the FK506-binding protein and the RAP-binding protein. Moreover, primary screens are provided in which the FK506-binding protein and the RAP-binding protein are combined in a cell-free system and contacted with the test compound; i.e. the cell-free system is selected from a group consisting of a cell lysate and a reconstituted protein mixture. Alternatively, FK506-binding protein and the RAP-binding protein are simultaneously expressed in a cell, and the cell is contacted with the test compound, e.g. as an interaction trap assay (two hybrid assay).
The present invention also provides a method for treating an animal having unwanted cell growth characterized by a loss of wild-type function of one or more of the subject RAP-binding proteins, comprising administering a therapeutically effective amount of an agent able to inhibit the interaction of the RAP-binding protein with other cellular or viral proteins. In one embodiment, the method comprises administering a nucleic acid construct encoding a polypeptides represented in one of SEQ ID Nos: 2, 12 or 24, under conditions wherein the construct is incorporated by cells deficient in that RAP-binding protein, and under conditions wherein the recombinant gene is expressed, e.g. by gene therapy techniques. In other embodiments, the action of a naturally-occurring RAP-binding protein is antagonized by therapeutic expression of a RAP-BP homolog which is an antagonist of, for example, assembly of rapamycin-mediated complexes, or by delivery of an antisense nucleic acid molecule which inhibits transcription and/or translation of the targeted RAP-BP gene.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a method of determining if a subject, e.g. a human patient, is at risk for a disorder characterized by unwanted cell proliferation. The method includes detecting, in a tissue of the subject, the presence or absence of a genetic lesion characterized by at least one of (i) a mutation of a gene encoding a protein represented by one of SEQ ID Nos: 1, 11 or 13, or a homolog thereof; (ii) the mis-expression of a gene encoding a protein represented by one of SEQ ID Nos: 1, 11 or 13; or (iii) the mis-incorporation of a RAP-binding protein in a regulatory protein complex, e.g. a rapamycin-containing complex. In preferred embodiments: detecting the genetic lesion includes ascertaining the existence of at least one of: a deletion of one or more nucleotides from the RAP-BP gene; an addition of one or more nucleotides to the gene, an substitution of one or more nucleotides of the gene, a gross chromosomal rearrangement of the gene; an alteration in the level of a messenger RNA transcript of the gene; the presence of a non-wild type splicing pattern of a messenger RNA transcript of the gene; or a non-wild type level of the protein.
For example, detecting the genetic lesion can include (i) providing a probe/primer including an oligonucleotide containing a region of nucleotide sequence which hybridizes to a sense or antisense sequence of one of SEQ ID Nos: 1, 11 or 23, or naturally occurring mutants thereof or 5xe2x80x2 or 3xe2x80x2 flanking sequences naturally associated with the RAP-BP gene; (ii) exposing the probe/primer to nucleic acid of the tissue; and (iii) detecting, by hybridization of the probe/primer to the nucleic acid, the presence or absence of the genetic lesion; e.g. wherein detecting the lesion comprises utilizing the probe/primer to determine the nucleotide sequence of the RAP-BP gene and, optionally, of the flanking nucleic acid sequences. For instance, the probe/primer can be employed in a polymerase chain reaction (PCR) or in a ligation chain reaction (LCR). In alternate embodiments, the level of the RAP-binding protein is detected in an immunoassay using an antibody which is specifically immunoreactive with a protein represented by one of SEQ ID Nos: 1, 11 or 23.
Another aspect of the present invention concerns a novel in vivo method for the isolation of genes encoding proteins which physically interact with a xe2x80x9cbaitxe2x80x9d protein/drug complex. The method relies on detecting the reconstitution of a transcriptional activator in the presence of the drug, particularly wherein the drug is a non-peptidyl small organic molecule (e.g. less than 2500K), e.g. a macrolide, e.g. rapamycin, FK506 or cyclosporin. In particular, the method makes use of chimeric genes which express hybrid proteins. The first hybrid comprises the DNA-binding domain of a transcriptional activator fused to the bait protein. The second hybrid protein contains a transcriptional activation domain fused to a xe2x80x9cfishxe2x80x9d protein, e.g. a test protein derived from a cDNA library. If the fish and bait proteins are able to interact in a drug-dependent manner, they bring into close proximity the two domains of the transcriptional activator. This proximity is sufficient to cause transcription of a reporter gene which is operably linked to a transcriptional regulatory site responsive to the transcriptional activator, and expression of the marker gene can be detected and used to score for the interaction of the bait protein/drug complex with another protein.
The practice of the present invention will employ, unless otherwise indicated, conventional techniques of cell biology, cell culture, molecular biology, transgenic biology, microbiology, recombinant DNA, and immunology, which are within the skill of the art. Such techniques are explained fully in the literature. See, for example, Molecular Cloning A Laboratory Manual, 2nd Ed., ed. by Sambrook, Fritsch and Maniatis (Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory Press: 1989); DNA Cloning, Volumes I and II (D. N. Glover ed., 1985); Oligonucleotide Synthesis (M. J. Gait ed., 1984); Mullis et al. U.S. Pat. No.: 4,683,195; Nucleic Acid Hybridization (B. D. Hames and S. J. Higgins eds. 1984); Transcription And Translation (B. D. Hames and S. J. Higgins eds. 1984); Culture Of Animal Cells (R. I. Freshney, Alan R. Liss, Inc., 1987); Immobilized Cells And Enzymes (IRL Press, 1986); B. Perbal, A Practical Guide To Molecular Cloning (1984); the treatise, Methods In Enzymology (Academic Press, Inc., N.Y.); Gene Transfer Vectors For Mammalian Cells (J. H. Miller and M. P. Calos eds., 1987, Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory); Methods In Enzymology, Vols. 154 and 155 (Wu et al. eds.), Immunochemical Methods In Cell And Molecular Biology (Mayer and Walker, eds., Academic Press, London, 1987); Handbook Of Experimental Immunology, Volumes I-IV (D. M. Weir and C. C. Blackwell, eds., 1986); Manipulating the Mouse Embryo, (Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory Press, Cold Spring Harbor, N.Y., 1986).
Other features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description, and from the claims.